Wake up and say: Good bye
by Sesel Blue
Summary: Al final lo único que importa es el saber que hiciste bien las cosas. USA/MEX/UK
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece. Este solo es y siempre será de Himaruya-Sensei.

Al principio no le pareció importante. Creyó, que al igual que en otras ocasiones, era una treta sucia, no… un complot, (Porque para él todo era complot), de las naciones para no dejarle expresar sus tan geniales y efectivos planes.

Una reunión, dos, tres… Y en todas le ignoraban. Y así pasaron más y más. Y eso comenzó a preocuparle, pero solo un poco era demasiado genial como para traumarse por ello.

Así que, hartó de que le ignorasen, no pudo contenerse más y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa para atraer la atención de los presentes, pero no funciono. Nadie le escuchaba, todos seguían en lo suyo.

De pronto una idea le llego a la mente.

"Ya sé" Pensó el americano levantándose de su lugar. "Inglaterra no puede retenerse a regañarme, así que le molestaré un poco"

El héroe se paró aun lado del inglés y empezó a hacer muecas, pero este le ignoraba. Pareciera que ni siquiera le había notado.

-Jo, Iggy…- soltó haciendo morritos.- Sea lo que sea, ya estuvo bueno.

El mayor no le respondió. Solo estaba ahí, sentado, mirando un punto infinito en la nada… con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

Alfred sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Odiaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Inglaterra. En sus adentros se pregunto si era culpa de Francia que estuviese así, pero al retroceder un poco en sus recuerdos, pudo notar que el lazo entre estos estaba más fuerte que nunca. Iban y venían juntos, y Francia solo se acercaba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Inglaterra, darle una palmada en la espalda y retirarse con gentileza.

No, no podía ser culpa de Francia.

Miró a las demás naciones y notó algo que ya había estado atrayendo su atención durante las últimas semanas. Un silencio incomodo y una tensión en el aire, como cuando algo malo está ocurriendo o está a punto de ocurrir.

"¿Habrá ocurrido algo de lo que no me enteré?" Se preguntó. Negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. No, ni pensarlo. Eso era imposible, la nación más importante e indispensable para el mundo, (sí, el mundo entero), no podía estar desinformada. Seguramente era su imaginación; sí, solo eso. No podía ser nada más. Su mente era la que le jugaba bromas, solo eso.

Alfred se volvió a todos a su alrededor. El silencio seguía, solo se escuchaban unos cuantos murmullos. Pequeños y casi inaudibles murmullos. Cosas como: "Era muy joven" o "Me caía mal, pero es muy triste pensar que terminaría así" y cosas por el estilo.

El héroe se sintió confundido. ¿De qué o quién estaban hablando?

Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se sintió fuera de lugar. Y muy, pero muy molesto; ¿Por qué nadie le decía que pasaba? ¿Por qué todos le ignoraban de pronto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Fue con Canadá pero este también le ignoró mientras miraba triste el suelo. China no le contesto. Francia le ignoró con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro que jamás le había visto… Incluso Rusia lo paso por alto.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Así que; después de una rabieta de desesperación y dejando a un lado su orgullo, recurrió a la única persona que sabía, aun que fuese a base de insultos y reclamos, le contestaría. Solo ella lo haría, porque era y es, después de Inglaterra y Canadá, la única nación que le informaba con gusto, y que se preocupaba por él, aun que no lo admitiese.

-¡Hey, México!- exclamó Alfred corriendo hacia donde ésta.- ¿Me puedes decir que está ocurriendo?

La mexicana no le respondió. Es más, ni le miró. Estaba cabizbaja, al igual que Canadá. Alfred hizo un mohín de disgusto. Esto era el colmo.

-¡México!- gritó molestó.

La chica levanto la mirada mas no lo observaba a él. De hecho no miraba a nadie. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

Alfred dio un respingo. En su vida la había vista así… bueno, solo dos veces. Cuando se independizó de España y cuando estuvieron en guerra.

-¿México?- le llamó España.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella se limitó a soltar un leve gemido, mientras asentía lentamente.

-¿Segura?- inquirió el español viéndole.

-…- la chica abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante. El estadounidense, junto con las demás naciones, le miró pasmado.

Sobre las mejillas de México corrían las lágrimas. Y no eran pequeñas lágrimas, sino enormes lagrimones que corrían unos tras otros, lloraba y sollozaba desesperadamente en silencio, mientras la chica temblaba violentamente, como si estuviese en un glaciar con tan solo un vestido de algodón.

-Méx…- soltó el español acercándose a ella.

España dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica y le dijo palabras de consuelo. Y, por sorprendente que pareciera, Sur Italia no monto una escena de celos ante lo que acontecía frente suyo. Las demás naciones se limitaron a guardar silencio. Algunas cuantas empezaron a sollozar. Después un segundo llanto se hizo presente: El de Inglaterra. Y eso le dolió en el alma. Y luego tras este un tercero: El de Canadá. Francia se levanto y corrió hacia ambos. A Inglaterra le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiase las lágrimas, mientras que a Canadá le ofreció su hombro para llorar. Y así poco a poco, murmullos, sollozos y llantos opacaron al silencio fúnebre que antes dominaba la sala.

La reunión de las naciones se había vuelto deprimente.

Alfred miró la escena en silencio. Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo y él no estaba al tanto de lo que era. Observo todo y a todos y tomo una decisión. Al terminar la junta seguiría a Inglaterra, o tal vez a Canadá, o a México. A quien saliera primero, y averiguaría qué demonios estaba ocurriendo de una buena vez.

Al finalizar la reunión, él primero en salir fue Inglaterra y tras él, por más extraño que pareciera, México. Alfred echo a correr tras ambos. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no descansaría hasta saber que era. En fin, vio a ambos tomar el mismo camino. Iban juntos pero en silencio, sin mantener contacto visual.

Después de un rato la chica habrio la boca solo para decir: "Lo lamento tanto". Inglaterra solo se limito a dar un: "Esta bien" por respuesta. Ambos se detuvieron y se dieron un abrazo… Uno que duro un largo rato, la mexicana escondió la cara en el hombro del inglés y éste escondió el suyo entre el espeso y oscuro cabello de ésta.

El americano no pudo evitar sentir unos celos terribles. Y lo peor del caso es que no sabía por parte de quien. Mas no dijo nada y siguió tras de ellos.

Después de un largo camino, Alfred vio entrar a ambos a un enorme edificio: "¿Un hotel?" pensó; pero desecho la idea al instante al ver el enorme letrero de "Hospital", aun que eso lo confundió más aun. ¿Un hospital? Que tenían que estar haciendo su vecina y su odioso ingles favorito en un hospital? a menos que...

-¡Está embarazada!-chillo. Se tapo la boca al instante. Tonterías. Ella no podía estarlo. A fin de cuentas las naciones... pues quien sabe cómo nacen, pero no es así.

En fin, una vez desechadas todas las ideas tontas respecto a una relación romántica entre ese par, el americano opto por ir tras ellos hasta el final.

Y eso hizo. Los siguió. Por un largo pasillo, hasta que entraron a una habitación.

-Le cambiare el agua a las flores...- dijo Inglaterra tomando un enorme florero que se encontraba a un lado del enfermo.

El americano quiso verlo más de cerca, pero cuando no era Xóchitl era Inglaterra quien le bloqueaba la vista.

-Aun lado...- soltó molesto metiéndose entre ellos y se sorprendió al ver cómo, literalmente, los traspaso.

-¿Qué demonios?- soltó mirándose las manos, las cuales, eran traslucidas.- Qué?- dijo sintiéndose desesperado.

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, hizo berrinche, pero nadie lo escucho. Entonces, abatido, miró a la persona que estaba en la cama y sintió un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Crees que algún día despierte?-pregunto la mexicana con tristeza.

-Ya escuchaste al médico...- dijo Inglaterra pasando los dedos delicadamente entre los cabellos rubios sin brillo de la persona en esa cama.- Es casi nulo que eso ocurra... el... esta prácticamente...-dijo con la voz temblorosa.- Muerto...

Alfred sintió la sangre arder y congelarse al mismo tiempo. No, eso era imposible, eso no le podía estar pasando a él... mas sin embargo ahora todo tenía lógica...

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo perplejo viéndose a si mismo recostado, pálido... como dormido profundamente en esa camilla.- No quiero creerlo...

Pero era cierto, ahora, la cuestión era: ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia no es mío, este le pertenece a Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué chingados fue lo que paso?" Era lo qué se preguntaba una y otra vez la mexicana.<p>

Desde el accidente hasta la fecha. Ella no lograba apartarse esa pregunta de la mente. Sus recuerdos eran confusos. El sonido del choque, los gritos, las ambulancias, el llanto de felicidad de las naciones al ver que ninguno había resultado herido. La risa de Alfred; que en aquel entonces lucia tan bien…

¿Cómo había pasado? De la noche a la mañana, Alfred ya no estaba bien. Y ella solo tenía memorias confusas. O tal vez se negaba a recordar lo ocurrido.

Recordar. Eso era lo que quería.

Dío un largo suspiro, se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y cruzo la piernas como solo los hombres saben hacerlo, sin importarle que la apertura de su falda mostrase de más. Miró al gringo, sí, ese idiota a su lado.

-¿Cómo permitiste que te pasara esto, tú, él que tanto alardeaba de ser indestructible?- inquirió con cierta molestia a media voz.

Se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos. No, no iba a llorar por él, no otra vez. Se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, tratando de sumirse en los recuerdos. Tal vez solo así podría recordar qué fue lo que ocurrió, qué los llevo a toda esa fatídica situación.

… … …

…_Era una reunión como cualquier otra. Para no variar, las naciones discutían, ya fuera por viejos sucesos, o relaciones y tratados más recientes. Eso no era novedad. Así es la vida de una nación, no hay paz ni guerra. Solo discusiones absurdas; chingaderas o pendejadas, como gustaba llamarles ella._

_Hasta ahí todo bien. Recordaba que los jefes, ya hartos de la situación, habían sugerido algo para reafirmar lazos… O tal vez para que se matasen fuera de su vista. Quién sabe. A estas alturas una ya no puede fiarse. En fin, ellos sugirieron un viaje, una salida._

_Sí, eso, al día siguiente ellos se encontraban esperando un autobús con rumbo a un campamente. Ese día por la mañana discutió un poco con su jefe, platico con Cuba sobre nada en especial, saludo a Matthew a pesar de seguir molesta con el por unos asuntos tontos, y subió esperando que esa tortura a la cual llamaban convivencia para fortalecer lazos se acabara de una jodida vez._

_En fin, eso era lo de menos, subió al autobús y se sentó en la parte delantera. Atrás, Grecia, Francia, España, Prusia… (¿Qué hacia Prusia ahí si ya no era una nación "oficial"?), Corea y Dinamarca venían haciendo desmadre, mientras que Inglaterra, Austria y China pedían que se comportasen. Ella soltó un suspiro, pedían imposibles._

_Conforme el autobús avanzaba… una a una las naciones caían dormidas. Primero las mayores, como Japón y China, poco a poco las menores, como las micro-naciones que se colaron al viaje. Australia junto con Dinamarca, molestaban a las naciones más pasivas. Y para no perder la costumbre, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Francia iban de pleito._

_-Con una chingada… -soltó la mexicana molesta-¿No pueden irse a joder a otro puto lado? ¡Estoy tratando de dormir, chingada madre!_

_-Qué mal hablada te has vuelto, cherie… -masculló el francés- ¿Qué paso con la niña tierna que colonizo España?_

_-Entre tú, él y otras personitas se encargaron de joderle la puta infancia._

_-Esas palabras…- soltó Inglaterra con aire indignado._

_-Así es ella, siempre será bruja, malhablada y…_

_-¡Chinga a tu madre, Alfred!- gritó enfurruñada, se acurruco en el asiento y se tapo la cabeza con una manta, mientras que las tres naciones tras de sí seguían discutiendo._

_Al poco rato Francia se fue a acosar a Canadá, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra siguieron en su guerra eterna de "Tú eres un maldito bastardo emancipado. No, no lo soy" Pero ella le resto importancia tenía sueño, mucho sueño… Y todo se volvió oscuro._

_-México, México…- susurro una voz. La chica sintió como le sacudían con insistencia el hombro._

_-¿Qué?- soltó de malagana._

_-¿Estás despierta?_

_Frunció el ceño ante pregunta tan estúpida._

_-No, estoy dormida, ¿Cómo la vez?- soltó con notorio sarcasmo._

_-Oh, mean, no te hagas la tonta. Veo que tienes lo ojos abiertos…- dijo EU haciendo morritos._

_-Y tu deja de actuar como un chamaco, no sabes cómo me mola.- soltó.- En fin, ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Escuche un ruido y desperté. Además…-miró a Inglaterra que dormía dulcemente, con la cara toda llena de dibujitos.- Ya le hice de todo pero no despierta. ¡Me aburro terriblemente!_

_-Pfff…- la mexicana se cubrió la boca para contener una sonora carcajada. La cara de Inglaterra era graciosa, pero la regañada que recibiría Alfred sería la gloria.- Oh, no quisiera estar en tu lugar cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hiciste._

_-Solo lo mejore._

_-Eres un tonto, Estados Unidos._

_-Claro que no._

_Alfred se levanto, camino hacia la mexicana y se sentó a su lado. Esta dio un respingo, sintiendo su corazón latir con cierta "efusividad" inusual en ella. No era como si ese gringo con aire despreocupado, despeinado y tonto le provocará algo, no, claro que no. Solo era… ¡Era tanto viajar, solo eso! Alfred empezó a bromear y hablar de tonterías como aliens y esas cosas. Ella fingió no darle importancia a pesar de que en el fondo todo eso le atraía bastante aun que no fuese lo suyo..._

_-¡Hey, mira!- dijo Alfred señalando afuera._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Creo que vi un alce._

_-¿Estás loco hombre? ¿Cómo pudiste verle entre tanta neblina?- exclamó ella mirando de reojo._

_-Te juro que lo vi._

_-De seguro te lo alucinaste…- exclamó ella pegándose a la ventana._

_-Que ahí esta.- dijo el recordándose sobre los hombros de la chica, colocando su dedo índice cerca de donde se encontraba la mano de ella._

_-…N-no, no lo veo…- tartamudeo nerviosa._

_-¿Qué tienes?- soltó mirándola fijamente.- Estás toda roja…- se acerco para tocarle el rostro._

_México dio un brinco y le planto una buena bofetada, la cual despertó a todos. Y las quejas molestas no se hicieron de esperar._

_-¿Y ahora qué hice?- gritó Alfred completamente molesto._

_-¡Quítate a la chingada de aquí!- dijo empujándolo._

_-Señores les pido se tranquilicen…- pidió el chofer en múltiples idiomas, despegando la vista de la carretera.- Faltan unas horas más para llegar a nuestro destino, así que descansen y…- pidió mientras volvía la mirada.- ¡AAALCE!- gritó dando un giro bruco al volante._

_De ahí en adelante las cosas, tanto como sus recuerdos, se salieron de su sitio. El autobús giro bruscamente, todos cayeron la pasillo… un par de vueltas en el aire y de pronto… solo un vago recuerdo de todos tirados en lo que se supone era el techo del autobús, llenos de golpes y raspones, menos Alfred, el estaba como si nada… Los gritos de los paramédicos sacándolos de ahí, los llantos de alegría… las quejas doloridas… Y la vuelta a casa y regaños de las naciones a sus respectivos jefes, jurando nunca más volver a salir de viaje juntos en lo que le restaba al mundo de existencia._

_De pronto, perecía todo estar en el olvido. Todo. Ya no hablaban de eso. Las heridas y golpes habían desaparecido en todos… Pero jamás esperaron que el tiempo hiciera aparecer estas en alguien más. _

_Un día de pronto, en plena reunión, de la nariz y boca de Alfred comenzó a salir sangre y callo inerte al suelo. Lo que no duró ni cinco segundos le pareció una eternidad. Eran herirás internas, según el médico, heridas que se complicaban y… y…_

… … …

-¿México?- soltó Inglaterra tocando con suavidad el hombro de la joven. Está abrió los ojos de golpe. Se había perdido otra vez en sus recuerdos. Cosas que no la llevaban a ningún lado, realmente.- Ya es hora de irnos.

-Bien, entiendo…- soltó un suspiro. Miro a Alfred una vez más.- Hasta mañana, Estados Gringos Unidos…

Xóchitl salió lentamente de aquella habitación dejando atrás a Inglaterra. Que arreglaba unas cosas. Justo cuando iba a salir del hospital recordó que había dejado su morral en la mesita de estar y se devolvió como loca por este. Pero, justo al llegar a la habitación, se detuvo de golpe en el umbral de la puerta.

-Alfred, tú, Stupid…- sollozó Arthur, mientras tomaba la mano de este.-…Sí pudiera regresar el tiempo y traerte de vuelta…- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.- Bastardo emancipado…

México trago en seco. Ese nudo en la garganta día a día se estaba volviendo mayor. Trato de retener las lagrimas y retrocedió. No quería entrar y avergonzar a Inglaterra, y mucho menos llorar frente a él, avergonzándose a sí misma.

Lloró hasta llegar a casa, a pesar de mandar las lágrimas a la chingada miles de veces, ya no lo soportaba ni un minuto más. ¿Por qué no era esa realidad solo una pesadilla de la cual se salvaría al día siguiente al despertar? Pero era tan real y no podía hacer nada…

-Absolutamente nada.

Esa noche se recostó temprano, aun en llanto. Y tubo un sueño, uno que la altero mucho más de lo que su pesadilla diaria lo hacía.

… … …

_Caminaba en un sendero oscuro, con la luz de dos solitarias estrellas. La neblina cubría todo a su paso, tragándoselo. Corrió dejándola atrás, pero al poco tiempo le alcanzaba. Y siguió corriendo. Inglaterra se encontraba bajo un árbol leyendo un libro viejo. La chica le pidió que huyera, pero el inglés con aire decaído y una sonrisa triste en labios se acerco a la niebla y fue tragado por ella mientras susurraba el nombre humano de Estados Unidos._

_Ella soltó un grito mudo y siguió corriendo. A lo lejos vio a un chico, un moreno claro, de ojos oscuros, cabellos chinos y lentes. Ambos se miraron. Y lo reconoció al instante._

_-Tenocht…- soltó sorprendida.- Hermano, tú… se supone que tu…_

_-¿Qué estoy muerto?_

_-Ajá.- balbuceó.- Yo misma vi como caíste en el sueño eterno ante la conquista de los españoles, el día de la caída de nuestro gran imperio._

_-Viste mal,-replicó el chico.- dormir profundamente no es lo mismo a estar muerto, fácilmente puedes despertarme ahora, aun que no tendría caso que hubiese dos mexicos, ¿no crees?-le dio una sonrisa- Y a todo esto, ¿De que huías como alma en pena?-inquirió._

_-Es cierto… la neblina. ¡Corre, huye conmigo antes de que te atrape como hizo con Arthur!_

_-No hay necesidad de correr, solo serás tragada por está si deseas serlo o si deseas darte a cambio…_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-A que…- la tomo de las manos.- Somos los únicos que tenemos capacidad suficiente de evitar una catástrofe, aun que no lo parezca…_

_-Tenocht, no entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Algo está por ocurrir, algo terrible sino lo evitamos…_

_-Pero, ¿Qué? _

_-Me refiero a…_

_La voz de su hermano, junto con su cuerpo, fue tragado por la oscuridad. Y poco a poco el suyo también…_

… … …

-¡NO!- gritó levantándose de la cama, empapada en sudor.

Tenía tiempo sin soñar con su hermano. Las últimas veces que lo soñó fue antes, durante y después de su independencia. Y una durante las demás guerras que tuvo después de eso, siempre pidiéndole que se mantuviera alejara de problemas.

Tenocht por lo general traía consigo respuestas o profecías. En vida y en muerte, jamás dejo de hacerlo. Y ahora, esas palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas, produciéndole escalofríos. La imagen de Inglaterra siendo tragado por la oscuridad también le producía bastante temor.

…Y de pronto, en plena madrugada, lo entendió. Lo entendió todo.

El libro, Inglaterra, su hermano…

-Oh, no, eso no puede ser…

Pero podía. El rubio era bastante impulsivo, sobre todo cuando estaba herido.

-Estúpido Inglaterra…- chilló colocándose la bata encima.- Ni se te ocurra…

Salió corriendo de la habitación. Corrió entre la noche, corrió hasta el hotel donde el inglés se encontraba hospedado. Entro a la fuerza y no lo encontró en la alcoba. Lo sabía. Tenocht le advirtió y dio la solución al problema.

Curiosamente la solución era ella.

… … …

Alfred miró al inglés en su alcoba, fuera del horario de visitas. Traía un grueso libro negro y viejo entre manos con letras ilegibles.

-¿Qué mierdas haces?- preguntó Alfred.

-América, te traeré de vuelta sin importar el precio…- masculló Inglaterra.

Alfred entendió al instante de lo que se trataba. Comenzó a pedirle completamente desesperado que se detuviera, pero él no le veía ni le escuchaba. Solo era nada.

Inglaterra pronunciaba palabras desconocidas, mientras perdía su vivacidad.

-¡Maldita sea, Arthur, detente!- gritó el americano a punto de llorar. No, no quería que el muriera. Su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, su padre… su mundo. Aun que nunca lo admitió. Si el desaparecía ya no tendría razones para seguir viviendo.- ¡Detente!-rogó.

Arthur se veía cada vez más pálido y más débil.

-¡ALTO!- irrumpió una tercera voz. Ambos se volvieron a esta, y miraron con sorpresa a la mexicana.- Arthur, no lo hagas, por favor. Si desapareces, será el fin de tu gente, de una parte del mundo… De otras naciones que viven en ti.

-Yo… yo lo sé, pero…- empezó a llorar.- ¡No soporto verle así! ¡Quiero que vuelva!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE VUELVA!- gritó ella para sorpresa de ambos.- Pero esa no es la manera correcta, antes que nosotros debemos de pensar en nuestra gente… o en un plan B.

-¿Plan B?- inquirió Arthur limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tengo algo que proponerte…- dijo ella seria.- Algo que requiere mucha magia porque me involucra a mí y a mi hermano. Es algo que se llevara consigo a uno, pero traerá equilibrio y a dos personas de vuelta…

-¿No me digas que…?

-Arthur, tengo un plan B.

El inglés y la mexicana cruzaron miradas, eran decididas y llenas de dolor. Alfred trago en seco, y supo en seguida que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Y tenía mucha razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es el segundo capítulo, y me disculpo por la demora. Pero en verdad he estado ocupada.<strong>

**En fin, agradezco a las personas que comentaron y espero sigan haciéndolo. Trataré de traer pronto la continuación de esta historia.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario déjenla en sus reviews y con gusto responderé a estas.**

**Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, siempre ha sido y será de HIMARUYA.**_

* * *

><p>"…A través de la ventana, la lluvia ante mis ojos es imperceptible…" Pensó Inglaterra.<p>

Miro a México. Ella se encontraba de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta… Inglaterra solo se limitó a carraspear la lengua.

Alfred soltó un suspiro, ese silencio ante una situación tan complicada solo significaba problemas…

-…Y dime, ¿Cuál es el plan B?- inquirió con el tono más sereno que pudo.

Xóchitl le miro obvia e Inglaterra lo supo al instante. Ella sabía que él sabía lo que tenía en mente. Aun así, la chica hizo uso de sus modales, aclaro la garganta y respondió:

-Yo… Mi hermano y yo.

-¿Hermano?- soltaron a la par ambos rubios, perplejos. Más solo la voz del inglés fue escuchada.

México asintió y empezó a tallarse los brazos, nerviosa.

-Mira, esto es algo que muy pocos saben… De hecho la cosa solo estaba entre Antonio y yo, bueno, hasta ahora.

Se hizo un segundo silencio. Inglaterra observo el viento, que mecía los árboles y la ligera lluvia que golpeteaba en la ventana.

-Bueno, tienes un hermano… gran cosa…- dijo el ojiverde un tanto grosero.- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-A eso voy…- respondió ella bruscamente.- Mira, Tenocht era lo que ahora sería mi capital. Era un imperio muy fuerte… por desgracia no pudo contra la armada española… ni contra la abuela maya…- trago saliva.- En fin, el punto es que, en lugar de desaparecer, como cualquier nación caída, ocurrió algo bastante extraño… Su cuerpo se ha conservado durante todo este tiempo. – Miro directamente los ojos de Arthur.-…Eso me hace pensar que no es solo casualidad. Ya que Tenocht ha encontrado la manera de demostrarme que aun en su estado de coma está consiente de todo lo que pasa y en cierto modo interviniendo…

Alfred se alegró de que no pudiesen verlo. Ya que, ante la explicación de Xóchitl respecto a su hermano, no paraba de temblar. En cambio Arthur, a pesar de que se esforzaba aparentar, se mostraba sorprendido ante el hecho de que hubiese otro nación viva a pesar de no haber restos de ella… el único así era Prusia, hasta el momento.

-Interesante…- dijo.- Pero eso aún no me explica nada…

-Cierto, pero tenía que dejar en claro esto primero.- dijo ella.- El plan B es… unir nuestras fuerzas… -dio un suspiro pesado- No es ningún secreto que eres uno de los países con mayor misticismo, y por ende, mágico. Y no es ningún secreto, que yo sé de eso, también. Así que, Arthur, usaré mi magia.

Arthur resto importancia a eso último. Era obvio que era un gesto infantil, y una incoherencia tomando en cuenta que eso fue lo que ella trato de impedir que el hiciera, en primer lugar. ¿En qué cabeza cabía pensar que el cómo caballero dejaría que una dama tomase una responsabilidad tan grande? Era una completa tontería, una locura, absurdo, infantil, una idea tonta digna de…

De pronto, a la mente del inglés vino la imagen de Alfred. Curiosamente, al describir la idea de Xóchitl había descrito toda la actitud de su querido americano… Y le hizo cierta gracia y a la vez sorpresa el darse cuenta de ello. Esa morena agresiva y ese rubio metiche eran exactamente de la misma calaña. Un hueso duro de roer, una cabeza hueca, un par de ingenuos… Tercos a más no poder. Y curiosamente, esa era la razón por la que quería tanto a Alfred, y por la que la mexicana, a pesar de sus arranques, le caía tan bien. De hecho, todo lo que le recordaba a USA le gustaba.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, si era la idea de Xóchitl lo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza, pasaría las cosas por altos. No permitiría que sucediera. No al menos hasta estar convencido de que era buena idea explicada con buenos argumentos.

-…Tú estás enamorado de Alfred, ¿Verdad?- inquirió la mexicana con cierta tristeza, interrumpiéndole antes de articular palabras. Arthur se sonrojo, y empezó a balbucear. Por su parte, Alfred empezó a gritar cosas del tipo: "De dónde mierda sacaste esa idea tan absurda".-… Tranquilo, no creo que nadie más lo haya notado. Solo te lo dije porque… me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras… y de cómo te mira a ti.

El inglés desvió la mirada. Lo sabía. Jamás creyó ser tan obvio. Jamás. Ni Francia que era tan cercano a él se había dado cuenta. Las mejillas se le estaban tiñendo aún más en un brillante carmesí. Pero, para que ella supiera todo eso de solo obsérvales solo significaba una cosa…

-Do you loves him, too?- le preguntó sin rodeos, aun sonrojado.

Alfred se encontraba choqueado. Vio a la chica, después a Arthur. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? De cuando acá había ese tipo de relaciones… Porque, bueno… era cierto que la mexicana y el inglés se comportaban raros con él… a veces atentos, otras veces como molestos, un tanto distraídos… pero eso… eso… eso no podía ser amor. ¿Y qué era eso de cómo miraba él a Inglaterra? Lo miraba con cariño, cierto, porque no dejaba de ser importante para él. Y le quería mucho, y le seguía queriendo y…

No, no consideraba eso realmente amor, a pesar de que muchas veces deseo abrazarle… al igual que Xóchitl. Y que solo con ellos dos su corazón latía de manera tan precipitada…

Era amor. Esa era una forma muy obvia de amor.

-Lo amo, y mucho… pero no por eso mi cerebro ha dejado de funcionar para darlo el todo sin poner ante todo las consecuencias de mis actos.- dijo la morena al fin después de un largo rato.

-¿Dices que no es arriesgado? Si es lo que pienso, tú también desaparecerás, junto con tu gente.

Alfred trago saliva… Ella no podía desaparecer. No podría soportarlo. El dolor en su pecho era tan intenso como el que sintió momentos atrás al ver a Inglaterra arriesgando el todo por él. Quiso gritar que lo dejaran todo, que no tenía importancia, pero se retuvo… no había sentido en hacerlo. No podían escucharle.

Por primera vez en su vida la nación más poderosa del mundo se sintió completamente impotente.

-Eso es cierto, yo desapareceré… pero mi gente seguirá.

-No digas locuras…

-No son locuras… veras…- explicó.- Pienso hacer unos cuantos hechizos. Uno de ellos está prácticamente hecho.- se quitó una de sus arracadas de plata.- Aquí está parte de mi esencia, y futuramente parte de mi vida. Arthur, yo… dividiré mi vida en dos. Y necesito de ti. Un parte tú la guiaras al cuerpo de mi hermano a través de esto…- la coloco en su mano.- La otra la guiaré a Alfred, y entonces…

-¡Eso es una tremenda locura!- gritó Arthur.- ¿Estás escuchando siquiera lo que dices? ¡Es lo mismo que tenía planeado hacer, darle mi fuerza vital!

-No es lo mismo.- soltó ella.- Si lo hubieses hecho, no solo tu hubieses desaparecido, sino Escocia, Gales y los Irlandas. Y toda la gente del Reino Unido.- añadió.- Arthur Kirkland hubiese desaparecido, enviado al olvido para siempre y a su vez, creando inestabilidad. –Miro el suelo, triste- Nada más decepcionante y cruel en el mundo puede existir que eso: Mandar al demonio todo.

-Tú lo has dicho, no existe nada peor…- dijo Arthur.- Me sorprende que aun sabiéndolo quieras hacerlo… Es prácticamente suicidio, lo que pensé y lo que piensas ahora… Quiero a Alfred, y tú también le quieres. Lo sé, lo sabemos y no lo seguiremos negando. Pero, ¿En serio estamos dispuestos a dar tanto?

-Arthur…- susurro el americano.

Su querido inglés tenía razón. Aun qué deseaba volver con todas sus fuerzas… el que dieran tanto sacrificio no era justo. Realmente, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no lo merecía.

-No es lo que estemos dispuestos a dar, Arthur.- exclamó la chica.- Ni lo que recibamos a cambio. Pero, piénsalo bien… El estado actual de Alfred ya está causando problemas muy notorios a nuestro alrededor. Está creando inestabilidad. Y eso poco a poco nos va llevar a todos a un mismo pozo, y entonces será el final de todo. No es dar tanto. Es darlo todo y dar aún más. Por mí, por ti, por el… Por todos nosotros. Por todo lo que amamos y conocemos y que depende de nosotros.

-Pero aun así…- balbuceó.- Esto es…

-Extremista, tonto, absurdo… igual que él. Y que yo. No de en balde han pasado los años, Arthur, su estupidez es contagiosa y más cuando eres su vecino.- Alfred hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Arthur miro la convicción en los ojos de la mexicana y supo que no había marcha atrás. Pero necesitaba saber algo más antes de acceder.

-¿Qué pasará una vez que tu energía pase al cuerpo de ambos?

-Creí que eras más intuitivo, Arturo. Después de todo, eres un profesional de la materia.

-Sé lo que pasará, bueno, tengo la idea…- dijo.- pero, necesito oírlo de ti.

-Bueno, ya que tanto te interesa el saber que estoy consciente de lo que hago…- dijo ella.- Mi existencia será solo una ilusión. Al dar mi vida a Alf y Tenocht, se creara una especie de realidad en la que yo nunca existí. Por ende, lo del accidente jamás habrá ocurrido, también. Cuando mi energía vital llegue a mi hermano, el despertará tomando mi lugar, teniendo mis recuerdos, supliendo mis deberes… será el nuevo, viejo y único México. Y Alfred… el despertará sin recordarme y sin recordar nada y yo… solo me volveré nada.

-…No es justo.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera, Arthur.

Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Eso era cruel e injusto. Xóchitl en cambio se sentía orgullosa de servir a las personas que le habían dado tanto. Y Alfred… el solo trataba, sin éxito, de detener toda esa locura.

**... … …**

**… …**

**…**

Sí, la cosa se estaba poniendo realmente difícil. En contra de toda lógica había sacado a Alfred del hospital. Su destino ahora era el hogar de la morena. Arthur jamás había pasado de la sala de estar, pero ese día, descubrió que el sótano de la casa era un completo laberinto, un frio y espeluznante laberinto. Y mientras más caminaba, más incertidumbre sentía.

Cuando llegaron a la última habitación, a la parte final de ese camino interminable, ambos rubios pudieron observar a un chico recostado sobre una especie de mesa de piedra.

El chico aparentaba unos 16 años, su piel y cabello eran del mismo color de la chica, de hecho la forma del rostro era la misma. Solo que su cabello era ondulado y no lacio como el de ella.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó. El inglés solo asintió.

Entre ambos colocaron a Alfred a un lado del moreno. Arthur se fue a parar a un costado del segundo, mientras que Xóchitl se quedó de lado del primero.

-…Es hora.- dijo ella armando un ramillete de albaca, romero, paraíso, yerbabuena y flor de cempasúchil. – Te pido te prepares.-Arthur le miro convencido.

"No, no por favor…" pidió Alfred. "Si das marcha ahora no habrá vuelta atrás… ¡No quiero que te vayas, incluso si te olvido, yo…!"

Pero no lo escuchaban. Nadie le escuchaba. Y eso solo le hacía sentirse como un estúpido, un inútil… incapaz de proteger a quienes ama. ¿Cómo podía quedarse ahí y permitir eso? ¡Era increíble! Él era el héroe y no podía hacer más que mirar…

Todo se volvió extraño. Arthur tembló al sentir tanta energía salir de cuerpo de Xóchitl. Era una especie de luz lila que se empezaba a desparramar por toda la habitación. Esta se volvió luces más pequeñas que revoloteaban por todas partes. Tenían la forma de pequeñas mariposas… con las alas bien extendidas.

De pronto una se posó sobre la cabeza de Tenocht. Y otra, y otra más, hasta que lo cubrieron completamente.

-¡Ahora!- ordeno ella.

Arthur abrió la arracada y de un solo golpe, la inserto en la oreja del chico. De esta comenzó a salir sangre de un color carmesí oscuro… ligeras gotas que se volvieron borbotones que fluían cada vez más rápido.

-¡Recuerda cerrarlo o será en balde todo esto!

-¡Lo sé!

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La energía que se empezaba a concentrar quemaba y lo repelía, lo cual volvía muy difícil el trabajo. A la mexicana eso no le preocupaba, sabía que el inglés vencería. Ahora seguía su turno. Paso el ramillete sobre su cuerpo. Las mariposas comenzaron a rodearlo, el chico despedía un aura lila, que se volvió azul y prontamente blanca… pero faltaba el toque final.

Xóchitl sintió mucha tristeza al saber que ese gesto, y esas palabras serían las últimas que daría. Como deseaba haber sabido eso antes y despedirse debidamente de sus seres amados, pero igual no la recordarían, por lo cual no tenía sentido lamentarse.

-…Adiós, Alfred…- dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- Sé que dije muchas cosas antes…

"No"

-Pero en su gran mayoría eran mentira… bueno, solo las palabras de odio…

"Espera…"

-Ojala me estuvieras viendo y escuchando, porque así me iría más en paz de esta bella tierra…

"Por favor no lo hagas, te lo ruego, ¡detente!"

-Yo te amo, y siempre lo haré… me siento como una estúpida por venirlo a decir hasta ahora… pero… yo…

"Xóchitl"

-Tenía miedo y no podía tolerarlo…

"Por favor no te vayas, no me obligues a olvidarte"

Alfred sintió como una fuerza lo arrastraba a su cuerpo, y aun entre batallas sabía que esa atracción la tenía ganada.

"No, no quiero, ¡NO!"

-Yo te amo… jamás lo olvides… he incluso, porque sé que eso ocurrirá, llegas a olvidar… quiero que sepas que moriré feliz porque…

"Xóchitl yo…"

-Sé que lo que hice aunque muchos duden fue de ayuda, porque lo hice bien. Lo hice tan bien que nadie se dio cuenta…- sonrío.

Coloco el ramillete sobre el pecho de Alfred… y le dio un beso en los labios, justo al tiempo que Arthur logró abrochar la arracada. La chica se puso completamente pálida y cayo inerte al suelo.

"…No… no… no…"

El cuerpo se convirtió en luz, esa luz en mariposas monarcas que empezaron a volar al infinito cielo azul.

"…Tú no puedes…"

Las mariposas se perdieron en la nada, volviéndose partículas insignificantes.

"No… yo…"

La habitación se tornó oscura.

"Jamás…"

El nuevo México abrió lentamente los ojos.

"…Te olvidaré, porque yo te…"

Y él volvió a su cuerpo y a la vida, como debía de ser. Volviendo el mundo a la normalidad, como debía se ser… Dejando atrás todo lo demás.

Como debía de ser.

**… … …**

**… …**

**…**

**~EPÍLOGO~**

Esa reunión, en opinión de muchas naciones había sido de las más pesadas. Alfred estaba bastante, exageradamente lleno de vida. No paro de hablar, interrumpir, jugar, hacer actividades, molestar, y demás en todo el día. Y a pesar de los regaños de Arthur, que se los pasó por entre las patas, no paro en absoluto.

Así que era obvio por qué las naciones salieron prácticamente corriendo en cuanto la junta se dio por terminada.

En fin, Arthur esperó a que Alfred terminara de recoger sus cosas. Desde que dieron por declarada su relación… su nueva, y poco usual relación, todos los días era así. Y aun que fingía le molestaba esperarle, en verdad le hacía feliz el tenerle a su lado una vez más, y mucho más fuerte y estable que nunca. Estaba seguro que sería feliz con el sin importar las adversidades.

Cuando Alfred apareció al fin, traía una pequeña bolsa bastante… ¿típica? En manos.

-Perdón, Darling….- dijo el ojiazul besándole en la mejilla.- Pero encontré esto y no sabía qué hacer con el… ¿De pura casualidad sabes de quién es…?

-México.- bufó Arthur. No es que odiara al chico, solo que no soportaba verlo cerca de Alfred.- Ese torpe ha olvidado las cosas otra vez… no pierde la cabeza porque la tiene pegada al cuerpo…

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que es suya, ¿No?

-Dame eso…- pidió Arthur arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos.- Hagamos las cosas bien, llevémosela a su casa.

Alfred asintió con una sonrisa infantil. Se abrazó a los hombros de Arthur, mientras echaban a andar.

Cuando llegaron a casa del mexicano, los reclamos de Arthur no se hicieron esperar, este los escucho pacientemente, hasta que el inglés se cansó de decirle todas sus verdades.

-Lo siento, lo he olvidado. Les agradezco el que lo hayan traído; últimamente con tanto trabajo mi cabeza esta en las nubes.

Arthur no pudo reprimir una mueca. Alfred sabía lo que venía. Le resultaba molesto que solo con José María o "Tenocht" como le gustaba le llamasen, fuera tan directo. El moreno, a pesar de sus diferencias, era su amigo. Pero, en fin, así era Arthur y no lo podía cambiar.

-¿Trabajar, tú? Yo no he visto ningún resultado de tus trabajos.- dijo cínicamente.

México solo se limitó a reír. A él, realmente, los insultos de Inglaterra no le llegaban. En el fondo, él sabía porque lo hacía y tenía razón de hacerlo. Después de todo, él también estaba interesado en Alfred.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Inglaterra hastiado.

-Cuenta el chiste…- pidió Alfred sintiéndose aliviado al ver la reacción tan tranquila del mexicano.

-Solo pensé que…- miro a Arthur.- Que la razón por la cual no has notado el fruto de mi trabajo es porque lo hago demasiado bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?- soltaron los rubios a la par.

-Que Arthur duda de que hago las cosas, porque las hice tan bien que ni cuenta se dio.- echó a reír.

-Eres tan raro, ¿Verdad, Al…?- el inglés se interrumpió a sí mismo, al ver que de los ojos de su amado asomaban unas cuantas lagrimas.-Alf, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ah, esto… sí, solo es que de pronto… sentí mucha nostalgia, es extraño.- dijo el americano sintiéndose perplejo ante el sentimiento tan repentino.

-Eso tiende a pasar, tu tranquilo.- dijo Tenocht dándole una palmada.- Bueno, con su permiso debo volver a "no hacer nada". – acto seguido se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Arthur tomó a Alfred de la mano y echaron a andar en silencio. No sofocaría a Alfred con preguntas, ya solo le diría que era lo que pasaba.

Mientras que en su casa, Tenocht miraba fijamente una pintura. Era la de una niña indígena, morena, lacia, con una larga trenza. Ojos negros. Idéntica a él cuando niño. Cargaba una canasta llena de frutas y miraba al horizonte.

El chico toco la arracada de su oído izquierdo y comenzó a moverla un poco.

-Vaya, parece ser que sí cumplió su palabra… Xóchitl.

-Vaya...- Se siente bien saber que las cosas salieron de maravilla. La niña en la pintura dibujo una sonrisa entre labios y soltó una frase imperceptible. Empezó a caminar al horizonte, desapareciendo del cuadro. Tenocht sonrió.- Porque eso me asegura que tu sacrificio, hermana, no ha sido en vano.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es el último capítulo de este maravilloso fic. Es triste y a la vez satisfactorio saber que lo he terminado como me lo propuse, en tres episodios. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y me disculpo por la demora.<strong>

**Con mis mejores deseos;**

**_Drina Prunus_**


End file.
